I Really do Love Being a Demigod
by Bethlynn2196
Summary: A girl telling her story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I really do love being a demigod.**_

Now don't get me wrong the world is a dangerous place and even more so for a demigod but the people I've met have changed my life drastically, not to sound cheesy. Without my new friends and family I would have been lost. Now I bet your wondering what's a demigod? Who are you? Why are you even telling me this?

Well Chiron thinks I should tell my story to new demigods and to everyone else because I might become a myth! Big deal right? I honestly doubt it, but Chiron thinks I have a good story and don't worry I will tell you who Chiron is. So here we go.

It all started on a Wednesday. My stupid alarm clock, I mean my sweet and caring mother woke me up. I really don't want to sound like a brat but when you hear this at 5 in the morning you'll understand.

"Adalynn wake up, I can't decide what to wear?"

"Mom just wear whatever!"

Yes, my mother asks me for fashion advice which normally I don't care about but I'm usually a night person and no one's this cheery at 5 in the morning. And by the way my name's Adalynn. It's actually Addison Lynn Roades but no one calls me Addison unless I'm in trouble.

"ADDISON!"

Which I guess is now? "Hmphh," I say as I get out of bed and groan for the extra effect to bug my mom. She kind of seems upset today so I feel bad for bothering her but it's 5 IN THE MORNING! Did I mention that?

"Mom, I love the green shirt it goes with your eyes and just put on some dress pants. You will look perfect," I say with a smile know that compliment added an extra touch. She has been going to all these meetings lately trying to get a promotion. And she gets freaked out on how she looks.

"Thanks sweetie, I love you," And she know that saying I love you to me makes me happier.

So after being rudely interrupted by my mother, I just got ready for school. I have to tell you I love doing my hair and makeup and anything else girly. Now I do to some guy stuff and I'm not one of those girls who is obsessed with pink but I do like to look nice.

After changing I look into the mirror. It was the last week of school so I was trying to look a little nicer. My mom finally yelled it was time to go and we left. My whole family was taking me and my brother to school this morning because my dad had off work.

I go to Simpson High School while my brother goes to Brown Middle School. I was dropped off and immediately saw my best friend Katy Hall. We had been best friends since 1st grade.

"Hey Adalynn!"

"Hey Kat!"

Right then though the bell rang. I must have took longer to get ready than I thought and me and Katy shared our goodbyes and went in opposite directions. My first hour was English with my favorite teacher Mrs. Likel.

Today Mrs. Likel made us write an essay on the Peloponnesian War. I was half way done with my essay when I noticed something was wrong. Mrs. Likel was on the phone but way longer than she usually had before. Then I noticed she had a somber expression and it looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Likel?"

"Uhmm, go down to the office sweetie ok?" She said trying to sound happy but then turned away from me. People were staring so I got up quickly and left the room. As I was walking down to the office I had the strangest feeling and couldn't decide what it was but I let it pass.

When I got there the secretary told me to go to the office of the principal and pointed to the left. When I got in the principal's office she wasn't there so I looked around. I noticed the wall's were a boring shade of eggshell white and she had a little bowl of probably gross mints on her desk.

A average office I thought as a kind of plump middle-aged woman came into the room. I had never seen the principal really because I was a freshman and hadn't been to the school that long.

"Addison Roades?" I shook my head yes.

"Please sit down we need to talk," she said with a very straight face.

As I sat down her face went from straight to sad. "Do you know why you're here?" I shook my head no. Of course not you're the one who called me down! "I'm so sorry but..there's been an accident"

What? WHAT? "…your family's dead.."

I couldn't talk I was speechless. My vision blurred and I didn't notice my principal turning into a monster or a teen behind me with a shining sword…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Whooooops forgot to put this in with the story! xD This is my first story so I'm sorry if I mess up. I also know where this story is going but If you wanna make a suggestion go for it. Also please review but not too harsh cause I am a little sensitive(;**

**I also forgot disclaimer! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but maybe someday(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A. I might not be able to update a lot because I am doing this off my brothers laptop until my computer works so sooooooooorry****Also please review! (: Oh and I know Adalynn might seem like a mary sue but she is supposed to act like that in the beginning but I will explain just wanted to let you know!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson but I own Adalynn and the story line.**

All of sudden there was a silence that was eerie, then I heard a growl and a scream. I snapped out of my grief and switched to survival mode like a robot.

When I could finally see clearly I saw a boy with piercing green eyes. He had a large gash on his arm and couldn't hold up his sword. WAIT SWORD? He was trying to fight this huge monster. I noticed it was my principal because she still had on her clothes and they were about to burst open.

In any other case I would have died of laughter but instead was terrified. She looked like a giant bat with huge wings and was furry…everywhere! The green-eyed boy threw me his sword with his good hand because the monster was turning toward me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked. I had never used a sword before.

"KILL IT!" The boy yelled.

She threw her body at me like a ragdoll and I sidestepped her. Where was this coming from? I asked myself. Shouldn't I be grieving? How was I even able to stand up?

She came at me again and I thrust the sword upward and my lovely principal disappeared into nothing but gold pixie dust."….wow…." the boy who I was getting quite annoyed at said.

"Who are you, why are you here, why did that thing just try to kill us, and what even was that thing?" I said all in one breath and he tried to answer but I just kept on talking. "I've been told my family has all been killed and get attacked by a…a..whatever that thing was. Is this just all a joke?" I said and ended with tears in my eyes.

"I'm Percy Jackson….., and I think you're my sister…"

I couldn't take anymore. I was overwhelmed with grief and my adrenaline from fighting the monster was gone. So as soon as he said those words my vision got fuzzy and I blacked out.

I had a fantastic dream. It was my birthday and my family got me my favorite cake, confetti, with butter cream frosting. My family was singing happy birthday to me and their voices sounded angelic. For a moment I thought this dream was real. I mean everything was so vivid and I could really taste the cake but I knew my family had died.

I had no proof yet, except the monster telling me so, but somehow I knew they were gone. I wanted to stay in that dream forever, but as soon as I realized it was a dream it was over and there was a blinding light.

I woke up to the soft snoring of Percy. He was sitting in a chair next to me and drooling slightly. It was quite funny but I knew he was tired so I let him be. I looked at my surroundings and noticed I was in a hospital. Not a normal one though because there was no medicine but cups by all the beds and stuff that looked like honeycomb.

The only reason I knew it was a hospital was because there were some kids in beds and they looked hurt and ill. By the time I was done taking in my surroundings a girl was beside my bed. She looked amused by my "brother" as well but didn't wake him.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth." Said the girl who I noticed had the oddest shade of gray eyes. "I'm Adalynn," I said and coughed afterwards. My mouth felt like the Sahara Desert.

"Did Percy explain things well enough to you?" I shook my head no. "Of course not! Well do you know about Greek mythology?" This time I nodded my head yes still not believing I could talk a lot.

"Well the gods in the stories were always running around having kids with mortals and they still do today," She paused to see if I wanted to say something but I couldn't. "Oh gods I'm sorry! Here drink this."

She handed me a cup and I gratefully took it. What I thought was water though tasted like the cake I just ate in my dream. "What was that?" I asked amazed. "I'll get to that now back to the gods having kids. Well they still do today and you are one. So am I and so is Percy," She said quickly so I couldn't interrupt. " Wait that can't be I have … I mean had two parents?"

She looked at oddly at me because I said had two parents but continued on. "Whoever you had taking care of you was just a mirage. One of your parents are an Olympian god and we know for certain."

"Oh yeah Miss Know-It All! How do you know?" I asked angry. She couldn't just call my parents mirages!

"That stuff you just drank is the food of the gods and if you didn't have gods blood in you, you would have burnt up by drinking just a sip of it," She said with a calm face. I was surprised because I had just yelled at her."Oh…" I said quietly.

"Don't worry we have all been through this before and I promise I will help you," She said with a smile and I knew we were going to be best friends.

Just then Percy woke up and wiped his mouth embarrassed. "Hey guys!," Percy said goofily. "PERCY ROBERT JACKSON! YOU DIDN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO HER!" She yelled and made Percy squirm. I definitely knew I was going to like this girl.

Then she stopped and looked up at my head. I did too and I saw the faint image of a trident. I was busy racking my brain to figure out what Greek god that was while Annabeth and Percy bowed.

"Hail Adalynn, the daughter of Poseidon."

"Well I guess you were right she is your sister."


End file.
